


Woops

by madeintheharrylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Funny, Happy, M/M, Silly, idk just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintheharrylouis/pseuds/madeintheharrylouis
Summary: Louis didn't mean to punch Harry, but he did. That's how they met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story I wrote while bored

Louis is quite the party-er. He loves his parties more than anything, to be honest. He just loves living life in the moment, going crazy as all young people do.

He's in college, his second year in. He has his small friend group, including Niall and Oli. He is very socialable, but doesn't consider many people his friends. 

He thinks a lot of people are fake. He doesn't mind partying with them though. He just wouldn't want to turn to them in a time in need. Nothing too deep.

It's Halloween and it's Louis' favorite kind party that goes on around here. He loves dressing up more than anything. It's really his cup of tea.

This year he decided to go as a cop. It's actually quite boring for him but he had no time to think of a creative costume this year, which he was very upset about.

He's been too busy with the loss of his father. Yeah, his dad died of an overdose. He pretends he's okay, but he's obviously not. It's better to act he thinks. That's just what he does.

He was never really close with his dad, though. They had their moments but it was never a serious father to son relationship. So that makes it a little easier. But still, it is his dad.

"What are you thinking about?" Niall asks, handing him a shot.

Louis gladly takes it, letting it fall down his throat. He coughs. "Nothing."

Niall is dressed as a cow. He's so fucking weird. "You aren't talking to anyone. That's weird for you." Niall raises his eyebrows, Louis rolls his eyes immediately.

"Whatever. Is it bothering you?" He pinches his side, making him jump.

"Stop that," he giggles slightly. "And yeah, it is."

Louis understands. He talked to Niall about what happened and how he felt about his dad. So Niall knows it isn't as serious as it should be. But Louis still just feels out of place. He doesn't know exactly why. 

He decides to stop thinking and start doing what he's here to do. To have a good time. He can think anytime else.

"Where's Oli?" He turns to look Niall in the eyes.

"Was talking to some girl before. Not sure where he went."

"I have some idea." Louis makes a face and Niall pretends to gag.

Oli isn't the most attractive guy, but he gets a lot of girls. They just don't know what it is about him that girls find appealing. 

They hear yelling and they both immediately turn to look where it's coming from. They know that voice all too well.

"What the hell?" He hears Niall say before he goes closer to the yelling. Niall and him act automatically. 

It's Oli screaming at some guy, named Liam, which is not like him at all. He's not one to get into fights easily.

He knows of Liam. He's in their class, seemed like an okay guy. Apparently not. He wouldn't have known because they have never spoke before.

Louis and Niall approach them. Liam is screaming at Oli about being a prick.

"Hey, what's going on?" Louis asks stepping right behind a raging Oli. This is not new to him, because he gets mad at Louis a lot. But not to strangers like this.

"This doesn't involve you, twinkle toes," Liam snaps.

Louis raises his eyebrows. He doesn't get too mad at things either, but, when it has to do with him being gay, he just gets furious.

"What'd you just say?" Louis steps closer to him. 

There's another guy behind Liam, someone he has never seen before. He's obviously trying to make him stop. It's clearly not working.

"Louis, stop, he's just yelling at me for being with his girl who obviously doesn't want to be his girl anymore!" Oli starts yelling back at him.

"Get your faggot of a friend away from me." Liam looks at Oli. 

This party is just people's blood filled with alcohol. Not a good combination for angry fights. 

So he goes to hit him as hard as he can. As he swings, Liam ducks, and instead Louis hits the man who was trying to get him to stop.

His hands go off Liam, going up to his face to grab at his nose. Louis claspes his hand to his mouth. He didn't mean for that to happen.

Liam goes off and Oli goes to follow him. Louis stays with the guy he just accidentally hit.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Louis says, trying to look at his face. 

The man tries to look up, holding his nose. There are tears in his eyes. 

"Um, no, no, not really," he lets out nasally, blinking his eyes fast.

"Go take him outside and help him, I'll stop Oli," Niall whispers in his ear, going off.

Louis looks back at the poor man. He grabs the side of his shirt. "Follow me," he mumbles, just dragging him along.

They get out of the madness and into the more calm outside. It's freezing out and Louis hates the cold.

The man is still holding his nose when Louis turns around, stopping by a tree. He takes a better look at him while he can.

He really has never seen him before. He has brown curly hair, green eyes, and he's dressed as a deer? Maybe? All he has is antlers on.

"Let go of your nose," Louis says, grabbing his wrist. 

The man does as he says and there is a little blood out of his nose. Louis frowns, feeling bad. His eyes are still super watery, nose all red.

"He said go to the party, it will be fun," the man then starts talking sarcastically. "He does this all the time, I knew I shouldn't have came."

Louis nods slowly, going over to the fountain with his long sleeve, pulling it down to get it wet. He walks back to the man, trying to wipe away the blood. He flinches.

"I never go to parties but I thought I should try it again today. I don't know why I did. He always tries to get me to go and I say no. He's pulled this shit before and I just am always miserable at them. Now I probably have a broken nose," the man continues to ramble. Louis just still remains trying to wipe away the blood.

"Sounds like a personal problem," he decides to say. "Sorry I made your experience worst."

He shakes his head, sniffling a little. "It's not your fault. What he said was a rearl prick move. I would have swung at him too. Well, not really. I don't have the balls to do it." He sighs, crinkling his nose, then flinching. "Ow."

Louis gets the blood off his face. That's the best he can do. It's silent for a little as the man still tries to blink away his watery eyes.

"Is he your friend?" Louis brings up.

The man shrugs. "I wish he wasn't. I don't have anyone else so I make myself be friends with him so I at least have someone. He's my roomie. So I guess when I put it that way it's kind of sad," he chuckles lightly.

Louis nods. He doesn't know why he's about to have a deep talk with this stranger, but he is. He actually is really attractive. Seems nice, too. This is different.

"That's sad. Sorry about that." Louis goes to sit on the ground. He pats down to hint to him to sit down too. He does without hesitation, like this is normal.

"He's a real moron. I really do not like him. You have a friend like that? You're friends with them without knowing why?" He asks.

Louis shakes his head. "I tend to let those people go. I only have my two close friends. The one you saw today fighting yours. Well, your not so much friend?"

He rolls his eyes. "Your friend did nothing wrong. Liam just always wants to yell at someone." The man looks deeply into Louis' eyes for a minute. It makes him uncomfortable. He's actually noticing how stunning this man is. That he's actually having a deep-ish talk with him. It's all strange.

"You have nice eyes. And I'm afraid I didn't catch your name. I'm Harry, since you probably didn't catch mine either," he holds his hand out.

Louis just stares because what the hell? Who properly hand shakes at parties and introduces themself so kindly? He kind of likes it, though.

"I'm Louis." He shakes his hand and Harry smiles. He notices dimples right away.

"I'm glad we met by you punching me in the face. That's something I'll always remember." Harry smiles again and Louis chuckles. 

"Sorry about that. You just were in a really bad spot," he laughs a little more.

Harry nods, shrugging. "Well, yeah. But you seem cool, and you're cute. I wouldn't have had the guts to approach you myself, so maybe this is a sign. Or help from God to me."

Louis finds himself staking again. He doesn't understand what he is trying to say. At all. "Come again?"

Harry smiles. "This is sort of weird, I guess. But I've always wanted to talk to you. I know you don't know who I am, and you probably haven't seen me before today. That's okay."

Louis gulps. He feels bad, actually. He doesn't even know what to say.

"How come I don't know you?" He decides to ask.

"I don't go out much. I'm an independent person, I guess. I keep to myself a lot. Go to my classes, study, eat, sleep. As I said, don't have many friends. Just a roommate, really. And you're just...you. You're really bubbly and outgoing. Cute. Everyone knows you."

Louis is flattered. He's kind of upset he's just meeting Harry now. He seems so sweet and...real.

"I don't know what to say," Louis says, finding himself blushing. He never blushed that easily.

"It's no biggie. Just the truth," Harry shrugs. "And you're gay, if I'm correct? I know Liam said that shit about you and I hear stories, but just want to hear it from you."

Shit. Harry has some guts. He's really talking and not giving a shit what is said. Louis couldn't do all this.

But he doesn't care to talk to him. So he nods. "Um, yeah."

Harry nods back. "I'm gay too, actually. Liam doesn't know. If he found out, I'm sure he'd beat the living shit out of me. Homophobic asshole," he mumbles, making Louis giggle. "You're really the only person I told I'm gay now. Well that is, minus my mum and sister."

Louis is really shocked. He just keeps letting everything out. Louis doesn't mean to sound cocky, but he has been wanting to talk to Louis and he got the chance and is taking it.

"I'm honored, then..." Louis tries to think of more to say. "You don't seem too shy, though, Harry. How come you've never talked to me before?"

"Oh, I couldn't come up to you myself. I wouldn't know what to say. I know that seems like bullshit because I'm saying a shitload now, but that's because you made the first move... kind of. By punching me." He crinkles his nose again, flinching. "It still hurts, actually. You are pretty damn strong. Kind of scared you broke me nose."

Louis watches him. He really is pretty. "Well now you can say you got into a fight. People won't know with who. You can make up a big story and say you won."

"Oh yeah, for sure. The only people I tell stories to, my mum and sister. Hey guys! I got into a fight with a guy over who got to hit the blunt first. I got a broken nose, but won though, so it's all good."

Louis chuckles. "Jesus Christ," he mumbles. He now wishes he met Harry way earlier in his life now.

Harry lets out a sigh. "This is really going to suck. I have never broken my nose before. Or got into a fight. Would you even call that a fight?"

"No you wouldn't. Sorry again, Harry." 

Harry just shrugs. "Don't be. I'm actually really glad it happened. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to break my nose. That's weird, yeah, I know. But hey, now I'm talking to you finally."

Louis just smiles. "This was your plan all along? Are you sure this wasn't set up?"

Harry chuckles. "Surprisingly, no. It happened and worked out for the best."

Louis is now having fun with this. "So you think we're soulmates or something? You have been just waiting for us to get together?"

Harry nods and Louis is actually surprised. He doesn't know what to feel.

"Oh, yeah. I always knew we were soulmates, Louis. Don't ask me how or why I do because I can't quite figure it out either. I saw you one day and I thought to myself, wow. That's the man I'm spending my life with."

Louis blinks. He's scared right now to be honest. This is happening way too fast. Its quiet for a minute because Louis really doesn't know what to say next.

"That was creepy... I'm sorry." Harry frowns.

"Just a tad. But it's alright. I really do hope you're right though, Harry. I do need myself a soulmate." He finishes off. Maybe he can try this. Maybe Harry's right.

"Well I'm right here! I guess it's our lucky day."

Louis nods, biting his lip. "Now what?"

"You can help me with my broken nose. Our first date sucked, so thanks for that." Harry stands up and Louis jokingly gasps.

"It was not a date!" He stands up as well.

"Try saying that to my broken nose."

Louis finds himself rolling his eyes. "You really are something, aren't you?" He asks as they start walking. He doesn't know where they're going.

"I'm glad you think that. So are you. See? Soulmates." Harry winks and Louis just laughs.

Maybe Harry is right...

...

Fast forward in this story. And yeah. Harry _was_ right. 

 


End file.
